Secuestro por amor
by Bella Uchiha Cullen
Summary: Aunque nunca había sido un acosador sabia que la primera regla era que no te descubrieran. Pero se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil, porque lo único que quería era salir del estúpido arbusto y moler a golpes al estúpido de su compañero de equipo, Menma, por atreverse a hace reír a su princesa. (Road to Ninja)


**Disclaimer:**El Manga Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si fuera mío, Hinata sería uno de los personajes principales. Por cierto, prohibido copiar o plagiar esta pequeña historia :)

**Summary: **Aunque nunca había hecho de acosador sabia que la primera regla era que no te descubrieran. Pero se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil, porque lo único que quería era salir del estúpido arbusto y moler a golpes al estúpido de su compañero de equipo, Menma, por atreverse a hace reír a su princesa. (Road to Ninja)

"_Los celos son en cierto modo justos y razonables, pues se deben al deseo de conservar un bien que nos pertenece o que creemos que nos pertenece."_

_François de La Rochefoucauld (1613-1680)  
Filósofo y moralista francés_

* * *

No podía créelo ni el mismo. Esto era una ridiculez.

¿Cómo el gran y magnifico _Uchiha Sasuke_ (el joven más guapo, deseado, gracioso, romántico y fuerte de la aldea) estaba precisamente en esta situación?

Detrás de unos arbustos, escondiéndose como vil rata para que _ella_ no se diera cuenta, que la estaba vigilando como todo _buen acosador_.

Aunque nunca había hecho de acosador sabia que la primera regla era que no te descubrieran, como buen ninja que era, eso era pan comido. Pero, se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil, porque lo único que quería era salir del estúpido arbusto, caminar hasta ese tonto restaurant y moler a golpes al estúpido de su compañero de equipo, Uzumaki Menma.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese adefesio a hacer reír a su princesa? ¿Cómo se atrevía a invitar a su futura esposa a comer, en una _cita_? ¿Cómo se atreve a respirar el aire que respira la futura madre de sus hijos?

Esa mañana todo era perfecto, tenía todo planeado desde hace semanas, y se había levantado con toda la intención de ir a pedirle a Hinata "la princesa Hyuga" que fuera su novia, tenía la esperanza de que aceptara.

Nunca se imagino que su día iba a ser una pesadilla, si no hasta que la chismosa e hiperactiva hermana de su (en un futuro muy cercano) novia le diera la gran noticia.

**-¡Hey Hanabi! ¿No has visto a tu hermana? Llevo dos horas buscándola.-** le dijo cuando la alcanzo en plena calle.

**-No, pero dijo que iba a tener una **_**cita candente**_** con el guapetón de **_**Uzumaki**_**.-** dijo con una sonrisa malvada la engendro del demonio.

**- ¡¿Hinata tiene una cita con Menma?!-** Demonios, no. Estaba casi seguro que solo lo decía para molestarlo, ya que ellos no se llevaban bien, pero tenían que llevar la fiesta en paz, al fin y al cabo ellos serian familia.- **Ummm, bueno y… ¿Dónde se supone que es la cita?**

No iba a dejar que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la basura, ahora que el tonto de su compañero decidía que le gustaba su princesa. Por eso es que se encontraba en esta situación. Después de que su (futura) cuñada le dijera el lugar y la hora, el fue a su casa para prepararse, le pido a su hermano que le prestara su equipo de espionaje y salió volado al punto de encuentro. No sin que antes su hermano le preguntara por su extraño comportamiento.

**-¿Quiero saber para que necesitas todo esto?-** dijo señalando los objetos de espionaje que había en su cama.

**-¿Quieres arriesgarte a que Hinata te de una patada tan fuerte que te mande a Suna?-** devolví la pregunta, advirtiéndole de las consecuencias si Hinata lo llegaba a descubrir. Con una solo muerte bastaba.

**-No gracias. Te deseo suerte, hermano. La necesitaras para que una ninja experta en rastreo no descubra que la espías.-** termino riendo el muy maldito.

Llego temprano al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la dichosa cita del demonio y pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas:

1.- Habían llegado juntos, pero no de la mano. Buena señal.

2.- El lugar donde los sentaron estaba a la vista de todos, y no daba privacidad para el romance. Otra buena señal.

3.- Pero todo lo que salía de la boca del baboso de Naruto, parecía hacerla reír. Y eso no era una buena señal, por lo menos no para él.

Era bien sabido por toda Konoha que la heredera Hyuga estaba total, perdida y obsesivamente enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Eso en un principio fue motiva para fijarse en ella, ya que se le hacía extraño que no fuera a él al que persiguiera. Toda la población femenina estaba detrás de él, entonces ¿Por qué motivo ella no?

Esto hizo que le prestara mas atención de la debida y sin notar cuando y donde, el cayo rotunda y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cada gesto, cada acción y palabra que proviniera de su princesa lo hacía ver estrellitas. Llego al punto de imitar al estúpido de Naruto con tal de le prestara un poco de atención (como se arrepentía de ese momento de idiotez).

Pero después de que su madre le preguntara si estaba consumiendo drogas, porque su actitud daba pie a esa suposición, decidió que tenía que enamorarla siendo él mismo. Así empezó su tortura.

La primera vez que le pidió una cita, lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un _"lo siento, pero yo solo saldré en una cita con el hombre al que amo"_. Eso hizo que, por primera vez en su vida, sintiera lo que es el rechazo. Pero no desistió.

Ya por la quincuagésima vez que le pidió una cita, fue en donde por respuesta solo obtuvo un golpe que lo dejo tirado en el bosque hasta el día siguiente. Y no pudo evitar quererla más, por el color rojo que adquiría su cara cuando se enojaba. Amaba todo de ella y se lo hizo saber, incluso más que eso, se lo demostró con acciones.

Dejo de coquetearle y salir con cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente (ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la existencia de otras). Le compro flores, chocolates, globos, ropa, joyas, absolutamente de todo, pero no acepto ningún regalo.

De tan desesperado que anda tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y pedir consejo a sus padres. Que por cierto fue la experiencia mas traumante que tuvo en su vida (Incluso más que cuando Itachi le dio la plática sobre las abejas y las flores porque sus padres no querían, y eso ya es mucho decir).

Aplico todo consejo que le dieron y nada funciono. Dejo atrás los regalos caros, y empezó con cosas mas simbólicas y sentimentales. Le escribió poemas, cartas de amor, incluso le cocino él mismo su comida favorita (casi la mata por envenenamiento, pero la intención es lo que cuenta). Pero igual que lo demás no dio ningún resultado.

Un día, derrotado y triste, se fue al bosque y aunque ni él podía creerlo. Lloro como vil niña durante ¿horas, minutos? ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que sabía era que dolía inmensamente. Pero al sentir que alguien se acercaba se recompuso y se levanto para alejarse. No tuvo mucho éxito porque cuando pretendía irse escucho un ruido.

**-¿Hump? ¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-** y escucharla fue como si volvieran a clavarle un puñal en la herida. Él no pudo contestarle y decidió irse antes de que se diera cuenta de su estado. Pero al dar solo cinco pasos sintió que su brazo era jalado.

**-¿Pero que traes, es alguna nueva técnica para conquistarme? ¿o ya conseguiste a alguien mas y ahora decides ignórame?- **dijo una molesta Hinata, que al parecer solo quería rematarlo.

**-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-** voltio para mirarla a los ojos con toda la indignación que podía haber en él.- **¿No te he demostrado lo mucho que te quiero? ¿No te lo repito a cada segundo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Hinata?**- dijo con semblante derrotado, y ella por la impresión solo pudo callar, no todos los días veías a Sasuke Uchiha triste y con los ojos rojos, delatadores de que estuvo llorando.

**-No te preocupes, ya no pienso molestarte más. Ya me di cuenta que es imposible que me des una oportunidad.**- dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo a su casa.

**-Sasuke… lo siento. En serio, yo no quería lastimarte, pero ponte en mi lugar. Yo ya amo a alguien y no puedo corresponderte.-** dijo susurrando, que si no fuera ninja no la hubiera escuchado.

Y sin poder evitarlo, soltó un pequeña risa irónica.

-**Ya estoy en tu lugar, Hinata. Me pasa lo mismo que a ti con Naruto. Por si no te has dado cuenta, amo a una mujer no quiere saber de mi existencia y que por más que intento que me dé **_**una, solo una oportunidad**_** no se da el tiempo ni siquiera para considerarlo. Ya sé cómo te sientes, y extrañamente te comprendo. Yo no podría aceptar a nadie que no fueras tu, por lo menos no en un largo, largo tiempo, porque yo realmente y aunque no me creas, **_**te amo**_**.**- Sin más siguió su camino, al ver que ella no pretendía decir nada.

**-Mañana pasa a mi casa a las 12.-** dijo de repente haciendo que su corazón saltara de alegría, y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida.- **¡Solo como una salida de amigos!**- se apresuro a aclarar.- **Nada romántico solo para conocernos, y no lo olvides una sola oportunidad.**- y se echo a correr sin esperar respuesta.

**-¡No te arrepentirás!-** dijo al aire, feliz porque por fin tenia lo que tanto anhelaba. Si hubiera sabido que abrir su corazón la convencería de darle una oportunidad, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

Y así, es como su historia comenzó, todo parecía ir bien. De hecho creyó que por fin había logrado que ella lo quisiera, por eso es que desde hace semanas estaba planeando declararse. Llevaban un año saliendo solo como amigos, pero no había querido presionarla, y arruinar todo.

Y ahora resulta que el idiota de Uzumaki quiere quitársela cuando solo hace poco no la tomaba en cuenta. No pensaba permitírselo, ella le pertenecía (que Kamisa-sama lo salvara si Hinata supiera que pensaba eso).

Como había llegado con anterioridad había estudiando el terreno, y se escondió en el punto donde tenía visibilidad de todo el negocio. Ahora el problema era ¿Cómo diablos hacia para separarla del rubio? No es como si solo tuviera que entrar, cargarla como cavernícola y llevarla lejos de allí ¿o sí? ¿Podía? No, por lo menos si quería tener descendencia en un futuro. No por nada era llamada entre los novatos como Hinata "la fiera" Hyuga.

Lo único que le quedaba era seguir haciendo lo que todo buen acosador: espiarla desde su arbusto. Si veía que él hacia algo que no considerara adecuado volvería al plan uno, aunque eso significara quedar sin descendencia.

Pero como en un principio había dicho, no podía aguantarse las ganas de moler a golpes a su compañero. Así que tenía que pensar algo mas y rápido, por lo menos si quería conservar su salud mental.

Y mientras pensaba en algún plan para sacarla de allí sin terminar muerto en el proceso, escucho un ruido en el arbusto de al lado. Al dar un vistazo grande fue su sorpresa (es puro vil sarcasmo) al ver a Neji Hyuga con el Byuakugan en uso y riéndose como colegiada enamorada.

Como detestaba a este pervertido, aunque no hace más de dos años era su compañero de juerga. Pero solo de pensar que dormía en el cuarto de en seguida de su princesa hacia que sus entrañas se revolvieran, porque él sabia de lo que ese sujeto era capaz. Y estaba seguro que a Neji no le molestaba la idea del incesto.

De repente observo un cambio en su expresión de una morbosa a una que demostraba verdadero miedo, así que decidió seguir el rumbo de su mirada, y la vio. Hinata Hyuga se dirigía con expresión fulminante hacia los arbustos en donde ellos se encontraban.

Su cerebro dejo de funcionar. Muy en el fondo sabia que ya se estaba resignando a morir.

Pero gracias a Kami-sama fue directo hacia Neji, lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto en el aire.- **¿Qué diablos haces aquí Neji? ¿No te dije ayer que si te encontraba espiándome otra vez te ibas a arrepentir? Ya no me importa si eres familia voy a enseñarte a no contradecir a Hinata Hyuga.**- y sin más su novia (en un futuro dudoso, dependía si lo descubría o no) mando a volar al pervertido muy seguramente hasta la aldea de la lluvia.

Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, estaba allí a un metro de él y muy lejos de Menma. No podía dejarla regresar. No con Uzumaki. Así que tomo una decisión de último minuto (y muy probablemente de última voluntad).

En un movimiento rápido, que incluso le hubiera dado envidia a Itachi, se puso a espaldas de Hinata. Le tapo la boca, le agarro ambas manos y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Intento levantarla para llevársela, pero se resistió. Así que desesperado y muerto del terror, hizo lo que todo buen secuestrador, la durmió de un golpe.

Por Kami terminaría pudriéndose en la cárcel, de simple acosador paso a convertirse a secuestrador, y nada menos que de la princesa Hyuga. El padre de Hinata mandaría a castrar al que osó secuestrar a su hija ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Si su suegro se enterara de esto, ya no quería que fuera su yerno.

Sin saber cómo, termino en la cabaña que su familia utilizaba para vacacionar en medio del bosque y alejada de la sociedad. Podría estar aturdido pero no era idiota. No podrían encontrarlo aquí, cualquiera que lo intentara quedaría atrapado en un genjutsu de muy alto nivel, solo los Uchiha podían entrar aquí sin quedar atrapados. La acostó en la cama y se puso a rezar para que se le ocurriera algo.

**-Mmm.. ¿pero qué?-** sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escucharla despertarse- **¡Aaah! ¡Óyeme tu maldito psicópata secuestrador, te juro que ….! **_**¡¿Sasuke?!**_- Chillo asombrada.- **¿Qué rayos hago aquí**?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

**-Bueno es una buena pregunta, la sociedad diría que estas secuestrada, pero yo lo definiría como "una breve retención de tu libertad para que me des una explicación"**- dije el estúpido de yo frunciendo el seño en señal de que estaba molesto.

**-¡¿Me secuestraste?! ¡¿Me secuestraste?!-** volvió a chillar histérica.

**-Ya te dije que no, ahora dime ¿Por qué diablos estabas en una **_**cita **_**con Uzumaki?-** le medio grite de vuelta.

**-¿Aah?-** gimió.

**-Ya lo dije- **algo muy adentro de mi (muy seguramente mi instinto de supervivencia) me advirtió que cerrara mi gran bocota.- **¿Por qué estabas en una cita con Uzumaki? Nunca te he dado permiso para salir con alguien, que yo me acuerde.**- Cállate Uchiha, ¡CALLATE!

Soltó un risa histérica y gruño.- **¿Y acaso **_**tú**_** piensas detenerme?**- extrañe que chillara

Y como el buen acosador, secuestrador, idiota enamorado, no puede mantenerme callado.- **Pues claro, tu eres mía.**- Mierda soy hombre muerto.

Pero sorprendentemente se levanto de la cama y salió de la cabaña azotando tan fuerte la puerta que se zafo del marco y cayó al piso. La seguí y me puse enfrente de ella.

**-Hinata, no seas irracional y platiquemos el problema ¿quieres?-** Doble mierda, alguien que me grape la boca.

**-¿**_**Yo estoy siendo**__**irracional**_**? ¿Quién rayos fue el que me secuestro, idiota? Tu hijo de…. tu santísima mamá.**- debía agradecer que Hinata quisiera mucho a su madre Mikoto, era casi seguro que no lo mataba por no querer hacerla sentir mal. Al ver que no contestaba se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

**-Hinata, por favor escúchame**.- dije con voz lastimera. Se volvió y el apodo de Hinata "la fiera" Hyuga se quedaba corto en este momento.

**-¡Tienes dos minutos!**- volvió a gruñir.

**-Yo…Hinata, lo siento, nos sé en que estaba pensando…**- no parecía que la disculpa hubiera funcionado para tranquilizarla.- **Pero yo… bueno yo…**

**-¡Un minuto!-**

**-¡Es que estaba celoso ¿sí?! Maldita sea me volví loco cuando Hanabi me dijo que ibas a tener una cita candente con Menma, y yo creí que… que teníamos algo, que yo era tuyo y tu mía. Por lo menos pensé eso.**-dije tristemente.

**-Esa idiota de Hanabi, me las pagara.**- oí que murmuraba con algo de odio.- **¿Es en serio, le creíste a mi hermana en vez de venir y preguntarme a mí?.**- yo me mantuve callado y asentí dudosamente. Al parecer se había tranquilizado un poco y no quiera arruinarlo de nuevo diciendo una estupidez.

**-Eres un idiota.-** la vio acercarse y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, nunca se imagino que ella lo besaría tan apasionadamente como lo estaba haciendo. La agarro por la cintura y la pego mas a él. Y así como empezó, ella termino el beso.- **No era una cita, solo nos juntamos para comer para planear una fiesta sorpresa por tu cumpleaños. Mikoto-san nos lo pidió de favor, al ser las personas que más te conocemos.**

Bueno me sentía como un retrasado celoso compulsivo.

**-¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos en una cita? ¿hum?-** me pregunto y mi corazón latió como loco. Todavía recordaba lo que me había dicho hace mucho _"lo siento, pero yo solo saldré en una cita con el hombre al que amo". _Y si no había escuchado mal, ella le pido una cita.

**-!Si! me parece genial, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- **pregunte realmente emocionado.

**-Por ahora quiero ir a casa.-** sonrió un poco.

Fuimos callados durante todo el camino hacia su mansión. No cabía de contento en mi. Esto era mi sueño hecho realidad. Quería tomarla de la mano y abrazarla pero no tentaría mas su suerte, por lo menos no hoy. Pero sin impórtale eso no se quedo con ganas de preguntar.

**-¿Entonces, lo eres? ¿Mi Hinata?-** ella me miro nerviosa

**-¡Oh que va, al fin y al cabo tu eres mi Sasuke-kun!**- y no pude evitar besarla y despedirme con una gran sonrisa idiota.- _**Solo mío.**_

- _**Solo tuyo.- **_confirme hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos.

* * *

Este fic fue escrito en poco mas de una hora, la idea llego a mi mente y me gusto, así que bueno espero que la hayan disfrutado. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, jaja.

Espero que dejen un review, para que me digan que tal estuvo. Ya saben, digan si les gustaría que hiciera otro o si mejor me quedo solo como una lectora de fics jajaja.

Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más cortito, de hecho siempre empiezo con ideas d hojas pero me emociono y termino con más del doble, le acorte un poquito, porque si lo hubiera dejado así como estaba, hubiera tenido que dividirlo en dos capitulo y solo quería que fuera uno. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en preguntar, vaya la redundancia.

Ah por cierto no tengo nada en contra de Neji-kun (de hecho lo amo con locura), pero tengan en cuenta que no soy yo, si no Sasuke el que llama "pervertido" a Neji y bueno hay que recordar que este fic es versión Road to ninja. Y se tendrán que acordar que Neji es un total pervertido. Sin más me despido, y no se les olvide el review, aunque su opinión sea súper cortita.

Saludos y besos

_"De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: les guste o no, existen."_

_Robert Louis Stevenson (1850-1894) Escritor británico._


End file.
